How to save a life
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Ed and Alfons find a reason to live. Oddly just friendship. Alfons X Ed if you squint and tilt your head.


**How to save a life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Summery: Ed and Alfons find a new reason to live.

* * *

"Damn." Ed mutters, dropping the plate back into the sudsy water. He digs into the water, groaning when he picks up a long and ragged shard of the plate.(1)

He sighs, thoughts swirling with insecurities. _'I can't even do _dishes _right! My rooms a mess, my cooking sucks, I break everything I touch, and I killed my own brother.'_ He cuts off with a chocked gasp, eyes filling with tears. Sure his brother's soul was sealed to a suit of armor, but he'd never be able to have a wife, kids, or even a real _life! _And it was all Ed's fault. _Ed_ had been the one to suggest bringing their mom back to life. _Ed _had sealed Alphonse's soul to the suit of armor. _Ed_ had left him alone in Amestris without even checking to make sure he finally had his body back. Ed had, in all honesty, killed his baby brother.

He stayed lost in his depressed thoughts even as the tears fell and he started to sob. He also didn't notice Alfons walk into the room and stare, surprised, at the smaller blond. He had every right to to surprised, after all. Ed never cried, except for those nights when Alfons stayed late at work. Those nights, Alfons would come back and stand in the hallway until he was sure Ed was asleep.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ed's sobbing abruptly stopped and he began to sniffle loudly. He had to stop himself from racing forward when he saw Ed start to shake.

Ed was also fighting to stop himself. He pressed the ragged shard of plate to his flesh wrist, not noticing the tiny drops of blood beginning to appear. He let the memories of Al flood though him, ignoring the tears flowing down his cheeks to drip off his chin. He whimpered painfully as the memories turned from happy ones to horribly painful ones. He felt sick and faintly light-headed. He pressed the shard down harder to steady his hand, forcing more skin to break.

Blood dripped to the floor but was ignored by both; they had both seen far too much blood to be upset by it. He whimpered again and Alfons snapped out of his trance. Ed needed him. Ed was about to commit suicide and only Alfons could stop him. His heart swelled with the knowledge that someone actually needed him.

"Hey, Ed!" He winced when Ed jumped, turning quickly to face him. He hid his wrists behind his back. He didn't want Alfons to see what he'd been about to do.

"Wanna go to the beer-hall?" Alfons mentally face-palmed. The _beer-hall!?!_ Edward was _depressed!_ He didn't need to get drunk! Depression and alcohol do _not_ go together.

Ed smiled when he saw Alfons restrain himself from banging his head into a wall. Alfons was sick and dying. His smile widened when he realized the delicate balance they had unknowingly formed. Ed needed Alfons because he was depressed and alone. His life's work was useless here. _He_ was useless here.

Alfons was sick, dying, and also alone. Ed was the only one that could help him from home. The only one who would fight for Alfons' health. Ed had a past with chemistry. If he could get hired somewhere as a chemist, he could look for a cure for Alfons. His mind whirred as he quickly planned everything he'd have to do first. Degrees, research, interviews, convincing his boss to allow him to search for Alfons' cure only.

He noticed a familiar feeling stir inside him. The same one he felt when Al was still a suit of armor. He looked up and chuckled when he saw that Alfons looked nervous and a little afraid.

"Yeah, lets go. I've been feeling thirsty for a while now." He laughed at Alfons' surprised expression before walking out the door, grabbing his keys and tossing away the shard on his way. Alfons jumped and followed, locking the door behind him.

Maybe he could take that little vacation he'd been looking forward to for a while. After all, who could stay depressed when life seemed so much brighter than before? Outside the building, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

* * *

This was written while I was writing a soon to be posted story called 3 days grace. Ment to be depressing but somehow didn't end up that way. Hope you enjoyed it! Promise to update other stories soon.

(1)- has that ever happened to you? You drop the plate back into the water and it somehow ends up being broken? Weird.


End file.
